La Diosa
by willow1850
Summary: What if Kate had always been part of Carlo's bigger plans? Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dusk Till Dawn series
1. Chapter 1

Kate watched as Seth walked away from her fading towards the horizon. When she couldn't bear to watch him any longer she turned and walked back to the car and sat in. She swallowed back her tears and her pain and her fear and just drove. She had no destination in particular in mind, not today in any case so she instead found herself a motel, got a room and went straight to bed. She was done, so done with culebra's, so done with the half assed jobs, the drugs and most of all she was completely done with all the fucking Gecko drama. Even if she was completely in love with the major cause of all Gecko drama in her life. It was all just too much and she was just so tired of all of it.

She woke all to early the next morning it wasn't even bright out yet and she felt a light buzzing of anxiety surround her. Something felt really wrong. She cast her eyes quickly around the room and it was as empty as it had been the night before. Still, if anything the feeling intensified the more awake she felt but there was nothing in particular she could put her finger on, something just felt off. She wouldn't get anymore sleep feeling like this so she got up immediately, forgoing her shower and dressed quickly, slipping the stake under her pillow into her hand as she looked around the room carefully, nothing, she checked the washroom, nothing, she looked outside her window, nothing. Still something twisted in her gut. Perhaps it was just the last of the Seth drama leaving her system that was making her feel this? She didn't believe that for an instant but she had no idea what else it could be, but after all that had happened to her the last couple of months she had learned to trust her instincts, it was all she had left. She quickly packed up what little of her things she had unpacked last night as she kept a careful eye and ear out for any trouble and headed for the door.

Her eyes cast about quickly in the slowly brightening day, still nothing, not even a whisper of wind in the air. She took a careful breath before she turned back to lock her door and grabbed her bag. It was as she turned back towards her car she felt an intense fear creep through her and then she saw him, smirking at her as he leaned casually against her car, where he hadn't been only moments before. She swallowed her rising fear as she recognized the bastard that had started so much of the shit storm that was her life right now, clad in a tight black shirt and black pants, fucking Carlos.

"Aww, not pleased to see me little one?" he said with a smug confident smile. She steadied her breathing and slid the stake out from up her sleeve "Not so much" she said in a low confident voice. It was more than she felt she should have been capable of right now and she was pleased with herself.

"Well it's good to finally see you finally free from that Gecko, you deserve so much more than him" he replied smoothly.

"You lack credibility" she replied taking a careful step forward trying to evaluate her options, which right now were admittedly few to none, not like she could outrun him. Might be easiest to just see what he wanted from her, not that it was a great option either.

"You don't need me to tell you that Seth clearly wasn't living up to your expectations of him" he said taking a step towards her and away from her car.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You my dear, you are part of a much bigger story than that undeserving Gecko. Did you know I engineered your passage to the Twister as much as I did your Gecko boy's. In fact you met before you even met the Gecko's of course I was wearing young Kyle's body at the time. I did it because you were meant to be there and you were meant to survive. Your little detour was not intended of course, but now that that is dispensed with it is time for you to take the reins of your destiny. A destiny Santanico refused and rebuked for too many years now, because she isn't worthy of what I created for her. She had no vision" said Carlo no longer smirking but his eyes were intent upon her, bordering on angry.

"Get to the point" said Kate still eyeing up her exits knowing it was pointless but it was all she had to hold on to.

"You my queen are part of a pure bloodline, much like our little sheriff. Only yours my sweet one, is that of a Queen and once changed you will lead our people to supremacy with me by your side" he said purring in her ear suddenly standing right on front of her now pushing the strands of her hair back behind her ears. She inhaled sharply as fear thrummed through her chest as it beat almost out of her chest and she took a step back.

"I'm not interested" she bit out before raising the stake between them, the point pressing against his chest. He laughed "Oh but you are just so sweet". In a blur her stake was sawdust and his teeth were buried deep into her neck as his hand clasped firmly over her mouth, dampening her muffled scream. The world quickly grew cold and dark as it faded from view. Was this the end or just another shitty beginning to another shitty chapter of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes blinked open and she flinched away from the scalding light before allowing her eyes to gradually adjust. This didn't look like her motel or even a motel, where on earth was she? She sat up slowly her head spinning as she tried to get her bearings. She was sitting in the middle of a plush four poster bed, yeah definitely not a motel. She bounced a moment and rebounded instantly and she giggled, it was nice and comfortable probably the most comfortable bed she had ever been in and certainly the fanciest. Her eyes then travelled around the room which was decorated in rich jewel tones, and other than the ostentatious four poster bed she was sitting in, there was an ornate dressing table and wardrobe, a large mirror and one of those old screens for dressing behind in the room. It wasn't exactly her taste but it was nice and certainly better than any of the motels she stayed in. Still no clue as to where she was though and certainly no evidence that any of her things were here. She felt strange too, kinda buzzy and disorientated as her brain looked for things to make sense of what had happened to her and then she remembered something, Carlos? Yes Carlos had been outside her motel, she focused on the image of him in her brain and the memory flashed through her mind in a rush and she felt sick. Carlos had bitten her, her stomach churned, if she was still alive-ish then Carlos had changed her. Oh god, her hands gripped her neck and all she felt was smooth skin but she knew with a sinking certainty that it was true. The memory was too vivid and had felt too real, she was a culebra. The thought flashed through her mind 'Seth will never want me now' followed quickly by 'Seth never wanted you any way'. She chastised herself for thinking of him at a time like this, still hating the way she wanted him, the way she loved him. She pushed the thoughts of him as far away as she could manage and turned her focus back to the situation at hand and to how stupid she had been. How had she allowed Carlos get so close to her? It wasn't like she could have stopped him and yet she still felt so completely stupid.

She pulled herself out of the bed and started walking around the pretty room. Her body felt strange to her now, so much like her old body but somehow fundamentally different, it was difficult to put words on the sensation. It was like her movements were almost too fluid now, the sensations against her skin too intense, everything just felt strange but nothing was out of place. She looked down as she felt cold air of the room seep in and realized she was wearing a short silk bathrobe. She discretely peered under it as if someone might be watching her do so and confirmed that she was as suspected, completely naked underneath. She was far too embarrassed to think about how exactly that had happened but found it strange that her cheeks didn't warm the way they once did at such embarrassment maybe being a culebra was not without benefit. She walked over to the full length mirror at the end of the room and there she was, her face looked strange, her skin now a flawless porcelain and her features somehow looked more prominent and striking. Her fingers traced the lines of her face and she wasn't sure how she felt about the way she looked now, it was her and not her all at once. She sighed and shrugged, she would get used to it, it's not like she had any other choice now.

"Beautiful" the voice at her ear murmured and she jumped a moment and felt his breath on her neck as his hands slid over her shoulder and down her arms and she flinched away from him. He disgusted her but it was interesting she no longer felt the same fear she had before. He was certainly no less dangerous to her, the man had survived centuries through cunning and malice and she had no doubt he would end her if it suited him. Then again, at least for now he needed her or so he had implied last night in his little speech.

"I didn't want this" she said biting down the anger she felt "Why would I do anything for you now?". He looked at her eyes in the mirror and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and her stomach coiled and knotted.

"Because your people need you my love, just like Scott needs you" he whispered into her ear. Scott, of course he would use Scott against her, Scott was certainly one of her weaknesses just not her only one. She wondered if he knew about her other's weaknesses too, or had he just assumed their relationship as brother and sister was enough for him to be a weakness for her.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Not yet my Queen, first you must feed". Her nose curled up at the thought of drinking blood but nodded reluctantly. She knew enough to know how necessary it was to keep her thirst in check, she hated all of this already. Carlos walked over to the door and opened it and there stood a beautiful young woman.

"Come in" he said soothingly to the young woman taking her hand and walking her over to Kate "show her your neck". Kate watched in fascination as the woman complied easily and stretched her neck, giving Kate full access. She could smell the sweet tangy scent and she felt embarrassed and awkward as Carlos gently moved her into position to feed.

"You smell that?" he asked and she nodded "good, then let your instincts guide you and I will ensure you do not kill her little one". Kate swallowed and looked at him and he looked back at her sweetly, sincerely and it was as reassuring as it was terrifying. She felt her fangs extend and he held her firmly yet there was a gentleness to it she would never have guessed him capable of and she hated him for it. The moment her fangs pierced the woman's skin she felt the sweetest nectar flow easily onto her tongue and it tasted divine as it coated her tongue.

"Take four swallows it will be enough, I'm right here" he purred in her ear.

She counted it out in her head one swallow, two swallow, three swallow, four swallow and it took all her strength to pull back after that last swallow but she released it and pulled back and turned her head to Carlos who smiled at her gently "You are perfection". She smiled a brittle smile back at him and stepped back licking the last of the blood from her lips.

There was a part of her, the part of her that was still grieving her many losses that wanted desperately to lean in to his kindness as superficial as it may be, yet something held her back from it for now at least and for that she was grateful. She wanted, maybe needed to hate him right now. He had taken so much from her and now he wanted her to be his little puppet and for now at least it didn't seem she had much of a choice.

"You may go" Carlos said dismissing the young woman who took a small bow and left immediately and Carlos walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a long embellished red dress "Put this on, it will look exquisite on you". It was a beautiful dress but still her nose still turned up at his request but this was not the time or place to be irrational or to make a stand so she smiled a brittle smile and took it from him. He bowed his head genially and left her alone so that she could change. Was this her life now, being a little dress up doll for Carlos? She sighed and hurriedly pulled off her bathrobe and slipped into the dress, which was clearly expensive and she took the little bag that hung from the hanger and saw that it contained matching shoes. So she slipped them on too. She walked over to the mirror and moved her body from side to side, she did look good but following his orders as he called her his queen made her stomach churn. What ever else might he make her do she wondered and yet until she knew more, she guessed playing along was the simplest thing for her to do. She smiled at that thought as it reminded her of a better time with Seth eating dinner and drinking beers as he told her in painful detail about the importance of recon. The memory of his smile gave her hope, and once more she chastised herself for it. Carlos strolled back in a few minutes later with a bright smile as he looked her over like she was a snack "Let us go visit that brother of yours, he will be so pleased to see you".


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos walked Kate down a series of dark halls before he knocked lightly on a door left slightly ajar. "Come in" she heard her brother's voice call out and she felt genuine relief and her shoulders fell from their tense height. She took a steadying breath that she no longer technically needed and walked in to see Scott sitting on his bed cleaning a sword and it was her first genuine smile since being with Seth. It felt like an eternity since she had last seen her brother and she had so many regrets about their last interaction. Maybe some of them could be rectified now that she too was a culebra.

"Kate" he said bouncing off the bed with a bright smile "See we can be family again". As pleased as she was that he seemed eager to be a family again her smile faltered a little at his seeming naivety, but she made an effort to maintain her warm smile for Scott's sake, she knew was being sincere but she didn't feel any warmth, she felt anger and frustration, not with her little brother of course but with Carlos.

"Thanks man" he said turning back to Carlos and the idolization in his voice made bile rise up in her throat but she supposed that at least that must mean that Carlos had been good to her little brother during their time apart. That was something and she was genuinely happy to see her brother happy with his new life. Carlos nodded to him with an indulgent smile and left them alone although she wouldn't be surprised if he listened in on their conversation, she would have to be careful, her time with Seth had made her a more suspicious person. They sat down on his barren bed in his barren room and chatted for hours about everything from 'what would dad think of us now' to 'Mexican wrestling'. In someways it was exactly like old times between them, except if anything they got along better now, perhaps the last few months had put things in perspective for both of them. Scott walked her back to her room at the end of their chat, which was just as well as she had no idea how to get back on her own. She said her goodbyes and felt a small slip of paper slide into her hand. She met his eyes and nodded and closed the door behind her. She peeled open the note 'I'm not a moron, I know he has plans for you'. She smiled, her little brother was not as naive as he had been letting on, she walked over to the sink in her little washroom and rinsed the piece of paper and watched it disintegrate down the drain.

While Carlos happily called Kate his queen, he still expected her to work hard to earn the title as he saw it, so for the next couple of months her days were structured and rigourous. A hour after she woke she met Carlos in the training room and he taught her to fight for hours each day. She would have been left battered and bruised each time if she were human but her culebra healing served her well. Carlos preferred to teach her hand to hand and sword play but occasionally he enjoyed bringing her new weapons to play with. She was even beginning to beat him on occasion, so much so that she started holding back hoping to allow him a false sense of security. One day it might be useful to have the edge over him then again perhaps he was allowing her, her very own false sense of security. He was certainly clever enough for it, his impressive plots often spanning months, years and even centuries. Carlos was nothing if not patient and devious, in some ways it was hard not to respect perhaps if she hadn't already been a victim of plots she might actually have enjoyed his well thought out schemes. Aside from her physical training Carlos also devoted time to teaching her everything he could about the culebra world and it's elaborate history and political world. He occasionally even shared snippets of his plans for finding the elusive blood well and how he would use it to ensure her place as queen. A title she had never once desired but none the less he told her time and time again how he would guarantee her place on this metaphorical or perhaps literal throne, she was never quite sure.

Her time outside of her training was largely limited to their home? Lair? she was never sure what word was more apt. So she spent most of her spare time with Scott, when he wasn't working or chatting with some of the staff? minions? who knew? Carlos kept with him to do his bidding. Carlos occasionally took her out to eat in nice places or for walks along a lakeside or to swim in her beloved pools but she knew that despite the title, she was a prisoner, for the moment at least.


	4. Chapter 4

On her eighteenth birthday or what would have been her eighteenth birthday had she still been alive Carlos presented her with a delicate ornate sword and beautiful ruby necklace. They were lovely gifts but she knew that at least part of his generosity was because he was waiting for her to come to his bed as he had been since he first changed her. Despite what she had first thought about Carlos, most of which was true, there was a lot to like about him too. He was charming and kind in his own way and he helped make her strong and revelled in her strength and outside of their physical training he treated her every inch like the queen he told her every day she was. Her favourite thing about him though was how well he treated her brother, whom he also trained with for hours each day. He despite his many flaws had made what was left of her family strong, ensuring they would never be weak in the face of an enemy again. She was grateful for that.

That night he took her to a beautiful candlelit restaurant and he had ensured that they had the place all to themselves aside from staff. The food was amazing and she felt the tension build between them as they walked back to his car. Was she going to do this? Once back at their place he walked her to her room, she turned to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled and met her kiss with his own pushing her firmly up against her door and she squirmed against him for friction. He pushed the door open and somehow despite not feeling his hands on her she felt her dress fall to the floor and his clothes soon followed. He gently pushed her against the nearest wall lifting her gripping her ass, her legs wrapped around him as he pushed gently inside her, his mouth devouring hers. She felt the pinch of his entrance and the reverent way his hand moved up her body to hold her face looking into her eyes, waiting for her nod. She gave it and he started thrusting deep inside her, it felt so much better than she had expected and before she unraveled beneath him calling his name and moments later he enjoyed his own release before kissing her softly before gently lowering her to the ground guiding her to bed and pulling her into his arms. She woke the next evening still in his arms as he idly stroked his hand through her hair and it felt nice. It wasn't love she felt for him but maybe a growing affection, maybe one day it could be love but she wasn't convinced.

From then on they shared a bed most nights and she listened to his master plan unfold and evolve, his idle musings and his earnest guidance which she followed and ignored as it suited her. Her brother loved that she was with Carlos, loved that it gave him special privileges, which was more than would have been true if it had been Seth in her bed. Try as she may to forget him though she yearned for Seth. Despite his addictions and failings and in spite of all Carlos attempts to win over her love, her love was for Seth but she did her best to bury that secret deep within her.

As time wore on Carlos day by day and strand by strand was weaving a new mythology about Kate, as the rightful queen of the culebra world. He unveiled books about her lineage and soon there were temples in her honour and people worshipping her figure in place of Santanico. She visited some and the culebra's adored her and bestowed many gifts upon her praising her love and compassion for their people. It made her uncomfortable but she understood the importance of the work, her people did need guidance and without it they felt lost and uncared for. She despite her lack of interest in being such a leader understood its value and gave herself to the role as best she could. Of course there had been attempts made on her life too by people who compared her to a false idol but that was to be expected as change was hard for many. Carlos dispensed with them all quickly and viciously and now most people kept their complaints about her place as queen to themselves.

Nine months after her change she was beating Carlos regularly although not as confidently as she was capable of and he was gleeful with her progress.

One day Carlos walked in a little delirious "My love I have tasted the elixir of the gods and I am closer than I have ever been to the well". Kate frowned looking over his jittery state and narrowed in on his dilated eyes, reminding her of Seth and his heroin.

"You will be queen any day now, I will ensure it" he proclaimed and she smiled a forced smile and carefully approached him.

"And this elixir is there any left?" she asked.

"No my love, but I will ensure you have the very first taste when I find the well. I must go now for a few days and I will be taking Scott with me". Great a few days with no meaningful company, she nodded.

"Shall I come too?" she asked already knowing his answer would be no.

"No my love, you are far too important to risk on such a menial task" he replied pushing the hair off her face looking over her features with a leisurely smile and he kissed her.

"Of course, I should speak with Scott before he leaves to wish him luck" she said with a smile.

"Of course my Queen" he said still looking high as fucking kite.

She walked out to find Scott in his room door as usual ajar "I believe good luck is in order, I understand success is almost at hand".

"Yeah, potent stuff. Carlos is a bit".

"Yes he is" she said Seth's face once again flashing before her eyes "be careful Scott and keep an eye out, there are plenty of people around who don't have our people's best interests at heart".

He nodded knowingly and she hugged him before returning to Carlo's bed before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Carlos strolled in triumphantly carrying a dress bag over his arm, greeting her with a broad smile "Get dressed my love, we have important business to attend to".

"You found the blood well then I take it?" She smiled. He nodded and pulled out a flask presenting it to her with a dramatic flourish, his eyes to the ground "Yes, we have my Queen and I brought you the very first taste as I promised". She rolled her eyes at the grand gesture and eyed the flask carefully before taking it and opening it. She had to take a drink, Carlos would accept no less, and yet she felt like she was pulling her hand through quicksand to bring the flask to her lips as he watched her intently. The aroma wafted up her nose and the smell was that of peaches and cream, it seemed odd that to her that of all things it smelled of a childhood favourite. She tilted the flash towards her lips. Her eyes widened as the drops hit her tongue, somehow fruity and spicy all at once and completely delicious as it slipped across her tongue and slid all too easily down her throat. She felt its potent effects hit her instantly as it heated her through and it somehow dulled and sharpened her senses all once, it was like the world around her faded as her senses grew within the bubble that surrounded her as she licked the last drop of crimson off her lips. She hadn't taken much, much less than a full mouthful but she could already tell she would have to be careful of it colouring her decision making over the next few hours. She handed the bottle back to Carlos, as the buzz she was feeling grew and he bowed and took a drink before casting the the bottle aside and stalked towards her. Her back hit the bed and they fucked for what felt like hours high and free on the potent blood. She was grateful in someways that it had given her time to clear it effects from her body and the sex was good, the sex with Carlos had always been good. Their sex life had never been part of the reservations she still held about the charismatic manipulative man.

Afterwards, she slipped carefully into the beautiful ornate dress Carlo's had brought with him and noted the complete lack of underwear that went with it. She rolled her eyes at that, knowing full well that Carlos had more celebrations in mind for them both before dawn. She smiled and took his outstretched hand as he led her to the waiting car and they sped off towards Jed's as the rest of Carlo's people including her brother waited for them at the blood well.

This day had been planned for so long by so many and now it was here. Carlos had walked her through every variation of this night over and over again until she knew them all by rote but nothing could have prepared her for being in Malvado's presence. The arrogance and self-assurance that surrounded him paling against the clear power that oozed from him. This man was too sure of his power and why wouldnt he be, it was good to be King was it not. Carlo's and Kate bowed cordially to Malvado once in his presence and exchanging their brief but submissive greetings before Carlo's got straight to business.

"Hand over the key. It's the only way I release those souls. A thousand souls. Now, that's the only way that you get into El Rey. You want to leave this realm for good and someone has to take over the empire. The gods won't let you leave the table without someone at the head. You need a leader" said Carlos his own arrogance and greed beginning to seep through his carefully constructed veneer. This too was calculated of course as Malvado would expect nothing less than arrogance and greed from a man such as Carlos.

"Maybe" Malvado smiled condescendingly, before his eyes leisurely caressed over Kate "and who is this?".

"I'm Kate, Lord Malvado" she answered innocently but self possessed, traits that Malvado loved in a woman, well traits he loved tainting and breaking that is. Malvado stood and walked a circle around her before stopping inches from her face and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Kates stomach rolled in disgust but her mask never fell.

"What is your answer Lord Malvado?" asked Carlos, his impatience creeping in. Impatience Kate was almost certain was actually real this time.

"You get the blood and I will give you the seat, but leave her here" said Malvado and Kate didn't flinch she already knew that Malvado was likely to want her. It had been part of several of their plan variations.

Carlos sighed and bit out "Fine, make it official now, when I come back here, I don't want to have a fight on my hands". Malvado nodded, waving him off before signalling to a member of staff who ran off to get it formalized and once it was signed and it was official, Malvado turned back to his first prize of the night as he saw it. Kate's eyes slid to Carlos who nodded to her.

Kate leaned forward "I am honored" she said and pressed a kiss to Malvado's cheek as his hands came to rest on her waist. She pulled back the barest amount before her hand plunged straight through his broad torso and pulled out his now dying snake and she enjoyed the fading look of shock on his face as he disintegrated before her. Kate turned to Carlos who pulled her into a searing kiss "You are no mere queen my love but you are a goddess". She smiled over at him and he took her hand and they walked out together their first triumph of the night.

From there Carlos drove them both to the blood well for the final arrangements to where Scott and the other's were waiting. She went to open the door and he reached across her and pulled her hand back "No my love, you must stay here, you must look perfect for when we make our grand entrance, before you lead us all to supremacy my Goddess". Kate smiled warmly back at him and nodded and waited until he walked away before rolling her eyes, fuck he was so grandiose sometimes.

From her meagre vantage point she watched them closely, before spying Richard on the hill waiting to make his move and take control no doubt. It was unexpected and clever, but who knew if it would work in his favour or not. Carlos was a worthy opponent, so she sat back and waited to see his move. She cringed as he jumped the gun by mere moments, which was completely unlike all that she knew of him, which granted had been an intense twelve hours in his presence and Seth's stories. She sighed as he was quickly neutralized but seemed undeterred which was commendable but he was one culebra in a field of culebra's most older than himself. So much for the Gecko variable she thought.

As the well finished draining, she watched Carlos hand Scott the keys to the truck. She smiled when she saw Richard take the distraction as an out and escaped. He might cause trouble for them yet, one could only hope. Carlos didn't even bother have his people give chase, he just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the car and sat in.

"You had company I see?" she asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle my love" he replied.

"He escaped" she replied carefully keeping the satisfaction from her face.

"That matters little now, we have already won" He smiled over victoriously and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back at Jed's and after Carlo's helped her out of the car he sauntered in ahead with grand proclamations of their victory. She strode in behind him, an image of some overdone queen of a long forgotten era in her ornate long flowing dress, slits to her thighs and since Carlos had chosen it, it also had a low plunging neckline that skimmed her breasts coming to a stop just shy of her stomach. It was more than overdone for a place like Jed's but she was playing a part here and it was one Carlos had taught her well. She turned to look at her people and all of the poor humans who were once her people, now they were minutes if not seconds away from becoming snack packs. Her eyes fell over the stunned gaping expressions of Richard, Seth and Santanico.

She inclined her head to them and went over to join Carlos as the chaos descended. It would seem she had missed her Gecko drama after all but she didn't want these innocent people to die.

"Stop" her voice rang out ultimate authority in her voice and the room came to a screeching halt and Carlos looked over at her confused.

"My queen, we need to finish this now, we need to do what is best for our people" he said a little shocked at her demand. She didn't speak out of turn usually, hadn't since those first few days. She had learned patience, learned it from the master, learned it from him.

"I know" she said sincerely and he smiled lovingly back at her "and I am". She kissed him tenderly and with the stake she had dropped into her hand from her long sleeve she plunged it deep into his chest before he even formed his next word. She would grieve him later in her own time, she hadn't loved him as such but that didn't mean she hadn't felt deeply for him. He had made her and her brother strong but he was not the person to lead their people. She knew he would have used her as his mouthpiece to lead their people in the way he thought was best but that was not who she was. She turned to the room "My people, if any of you have any doubt of my credentials, step forward now or get back to work. You will have your blood soon". Scott walked in grinning "It's done". She smiled "Excellent, dispense a measured dose to each, anything more than that would mean chaos for us all". Scott nodded and departed back outside. She strode by the Gecko's and Santanico, beckoning them all after her.

She sat in her seat across the table from them and faced them.

"What the fuck happened to you Kate?" Seth asked his face still a mask of shock.

"Carlos changed me without my permission the day you left me. Apparently, I had been a part of his plans all along. According to him I was, am a part of a powerful bloodline and he trained me until I was better than him and then some. I obeyed his every word for nine months, waiting for my opportunity to end it all. He wanted me to lead the culebras to supremacy. They do need to be led, he was right about that much but not like that and not by him. So here I am, since you rejected all desire to lead Santanico that is" Kate said looking at Santanico "I would like your help because all of you and Scott as well are the only people I have truly trusted in a very long time, but I fully respect any decisions you may make to leave, I will not make decisions for you".

"I'm out" said Santanico.

"Of course" Kate nodded "Take what you need from here, they owe you that much". Santanico smiled a small smile, nodded and left.

"Richard, I have bigger plans and you can have your slice of it, mostly I just want whats best for our people. If that's something you want, your devious planning skills would be very useful to me" she continued smiling at Richard.

"Sounds like you are more than capable of planning a rouse" he said with a smirk.

"Well coming from you that is a real compliment" she said.

"Sure, well for now at least, consider me in" he said and she nodded with a warm smile.

"Can I speak to you alone Kate?" Seth asked his face blank. This would be the hardest part for her and that was saying a lot, this was where she would find out if her love for him was mutual.

"Of course" she said and Richard nodded and left the room, leaving Seth and Kate alone face to face for the first time since he walked away from her those many months ago.

She stood and walked around the desk until she stood on front of him only inches from his warm body.

"This isn't you Kate" Seth said.

"I know, and this wasn't my choice, but one way or the other it is now my responsibility, and I want you by my side" she asked feeling strangely vulnerable under his intent gaze.

Seth shook his head before looking back up at her "Nah princess, you don't need me, you never have. You're tough, tougher than I ever was, in the way that mattered in any case".

"I will always need you Seth" she said as she pressed a soft kiss against his lips and pulled away a moment later her eyes closed savouring the taste of him "but I won't force you or anyone else". She opened her eyes meeting his and his eyes flicked across her face before pulling her to him returning her kiss and pushing her flush against the desk. She moaned eagerly into his mouth as she gripped him back. His hands slid up her dress and she felt him pause a moment as his fingers slipped across her garter belt on her right thigh, one that she had used to store the stake she dispensed Carlos with. She heard his throaty growl as his hands slipped up further but met no further fabric. His fingers grazed her slick sensitive flesh and she gasped "Now, Seth please". She watched as he pulled away to look at her and she saw him swallow "You sure?" he asked looking her over. "So fucking sure". He smiled and his lips met hers once more and she heard his zip. After everything she had been through she needed this. She felt him move the fabric of her dress to the side before he lifted her onto the desk pushing himself between her legs and buried himself inside her. Her legs wrapped around him a moment enjoying the feel of him inside her and she released him hooking them over his hips instead and he started pounding into her, erratic at first but soon it fell into a steady fast rhythm as she gripped him so hard, she was sure she must be drawing blood but she didn't smell any. As her climax hit her the need to bite him felt intoxicating but she held back. She had long since sworn she would never take that decision away from anyone. He rested his head against her shoulder panting slightly and she felt a soft kiss land on her collarbone as her body rode out the last of her high.

He pulled back from her a few minutes later, standing and zipping up his pant he took her hand as she slid off the desk to her feet. He took her face in his hands and kissed her "Yes Kate, I will stay, for you, with you". She smiled and slipped her hands over his "Good, because I meant it when I said I need you. I love you Seth Gecko".


End file.
